Semalam Dari Dua Puluh Sembilan Lainnya
by ambudaff
Summary: AnneMarie tidak bisa melihat. Dia mendapat 'teman' tiap malam purnama. Dia sangat ingin melihatnya


**SEMALAM DARI DUA PULUH SEMBILAN LAINNYA**

_Mungkin terlalu berlebihan,_

_jika malam ini juga kupinta_

_agar bisa melihat, seperti malam-malam yang lain_

_seperti hari-hari yang lain_

* * *

"_Iungo_!"

Sekejap cahaya berpendar. Dan dalam hitungan nano-detik, aku bisa melihat! Aku bisa melihat kaki .. tunggu, itu kaki Dad? Kaki Mum?

"Romulo, jangan melihat ke bawah. Lihat ke atas," Dad memberi perintah.

Dan pandanganku berganti dengan wajah-wajah gembira Dad dan Mum.

"Dad? Mum?" sahutku gemetar, terlalu gembira. Mum mendekatiku dan memelukku, wajahnya basah oleh airmata, dan tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dad hanya menepuk bahuku, "Anne-Marie, ini hanya hadiah kecil untuk ulangtahunmu yang ke sebelas," katanya.

"Hadiah kecil, katamu, Dad? Hadiah kecil? Ini adalah hadiah yang tak mungkin kulupakan, Dad," dan akupun memeluk Dad erat-erat. Kami bertiga saling berpelukan jadinya.

* * *

Aku belum berumur lima tahun ketika mataku buta. Aku yang sedang senang-senangnya berlari di antara rumpun bunga, mengejar kelinci, kupu-kupu, perlahan-lahan tidak mampu lagi menghindari kebutaan itu. Aku tidak tahu penyakit apa, yang jelas, enam tahun ini hanya diisi dengan warna hitam yang gelap.

Yang aku tahu, Dad dan Mum sibuk mencari obat dari penyakitku. Ke sana ke mari. Sampai ke luar kota, sampai ke luar negeri. Dari yang serius, sampai dengan yang hanya mencari uang saja. Iseng. Entah berapa ribu Galleon Dad habiskan untuk itu.

Suatu kali Mum pernah nyeletuk, "Kalau kau normal, bisa melihat, pada usia sebelas nanti, kau akan masuk Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Hogwarts," ulang Mum. "Sekolah penyihir terbaik di dunia. Aku kira kau sudah terdaftar di sana sejak kau lahir, ternyata…"

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melihat begini?" keluhku.

Sejak saat itu Dad dan Mum menambah pencarian mereka: bagaimana agar aku bisa melihat walau untuk sementara.

Tapi ternyata jawabannya didapat dari Albus Dumbledore. Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Dia mengajukan usul,

"Mudah saja, Mr. Lightday. Carikan seekor binatang yang bisa berada di dekatnya untuk waktu yang lama. Misalnya, seekor burung hantu. Atau seekor anjing. Nanti, latihlah putrimu untuk merapal mantra tertentu. Untuk menghubungkan mereka berdua,"

Mum sangat gembira, sampai-sampai memeluk dan mencium pipi Kepala Sekolah. Sampai-sampai ia tak dapat berbicara sepatah katapun.

Kepala Sekolah hanya manggut-manggut dengan senyum berseri-seri. Dengan mata yang jenaka. Dia menambahkan, "Bulan September ini, kutunggu dia di Hogwarts ya, Mrs Lightday!"

Maka Mum dan Dad mencari binatang peliharaan yang sesuai. Setelah mencari untuk waktu yang lama, mereka menemukan seekor anjing. Tepatnya .. seekor serigala.

Tepatnya lagi, aku yang menemukan, err… serigala itu yang menemukanku. Aku sedang meraba-raba sekitar di halaman belakang rumahku, ketika kurasa ada sesuatu mendekatiku. Aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Anne-Marie! Hati-hati, itu sangat berbahaya!" suara Nanny—pengasuhku—terdengar dari teras rumah, mendekat.

"Nanny, ada apakah gerangan?" sahutku keheranan.

"I-itu .. ada seekor serigala di dekatmu," Nanny menjawab dalam suara yang gemetar.

Aku berhenti. Dan kurasa 'sesuatu' itu mendekatiku. Berhenti juga. Dan menjilatiku.

"Nanny, dia .. jinak," sahutku sambil berusaha meraba 'benda' itu. Dia diam saja kubelai-belai.

Di belakang rumahku memang ada sebuah hutan kecil. Dari sana selalu ada binatang yang nyasar. Tapi biasanya liar. Kalau dia melihat ada orang mendekat, biasanya langsung lari. Tapi yang ini jinak.

Ketika Mum dan Dad pulang, kuberitahu 'penemuanku'. Dad langsung memeriksa serigala itu, dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa serigala itu kepunyaan seorang lain.

Dad langsung menghubungi Kepala Sekolah untuk mendapatkan mantranya. Dan inilah aku, Anne-Marie Lightday, bersama Romulo serigalaku, siap menaklukkan naga berkepala tujuh! Er.. maksudku, siap belajar di Hogwarts!

* * *

Aku masuk Hogwarts pada bulan September seperti yang lain. Ulang tahunku bulan Juni. Jadi masih ada waktu untuk membiasakan diri 'melihat' melalui Romulo. Dad juga menyarankan agar aku tidak selalu 'melihat', tetapi sering memutuskan hubungan penglihatan melalui mantra '_Abiungo_'. Kasihan Romulo kan, kalau harus selalu menengadah melihat ke atas, ke arah pandanganku.

Aku juga mengejar ketinggalanku atas pelajaran. Aku jadi suka sekali membaca, segala buku aku lalap. Enam tahun, coba! Tapi saat itu aku tahu satu hal. Romulo akan meninggalkanku di saat bulan purnama!

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi tepat malam bulan purnama, Romulo tidak ada di sampingku. Malam bulan purnama bulan depannya juga, ia tidak ada. Dan bulan depannya.

Jadi aku bersiap-siap saat sudah di Hogwarts. Semalam sebelum malam bulan purnama aku mengerjakan pe-er dari para profesor untuk besok lusanya. Agar malam purnama aku tidak kebingungan mencoba 'melihat'.

* * *

Dan aku lulus dengan memuaskan. Er, .. sepuluh NEWT termasuk memuaskan ya? Hihi. Pokoknya aku memanfaatkan fasilitas belajarku dengan baik. Hanya olahraga Quidditch yang tidak dapat kuikuti. Padahal kelihatannya mengasyikan, ya? Tapi bagaimana caranya Romulo naik ke atas sapu bersamaku dan mencari Snitch dengan cepat? Ya, sudahlah, aku cukup puas menyaksikan pertandingannya saja.

Aku juga belajar WitchBraille untuk menulis di atas perkamen tanpa 'melihat'. Ya, Romulo kan tidak selalu bersamaku. Kalau malam bulan purnama dan aku perlu menulis artikel bagaimana? Oya, aku bekerja di majalah Witch Weekly, bagian rubrik psikologi. Kalian pernah menulis surat ke rubrik itu? Ya, aku yang membalasnya!

Tapi aku merasa hal yang aneh. Bila malam bulan purnama, aku selalu merasa bahwa Romulo tetap mendampingiku. Aku pernah mencoba merapalkan '_Iungo_' tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Berarti Romulo tidak ada di sekitarku. Tapi perasaan itu tetap saja ada.

Nah, setelah aku lulus dan bekerja, perasaan itu perlahan-lahan hilang. Kau tahu kenapa?Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja berhubungan dengan kenyataan bahwa aku menemukan seseorang. Seseorang! Ya, seorang laki-laki. Namanya Romi. Ia bekerja di Witch Weekly juga, sebagai freelancer. Tapi tulisannya bagus-bagus dan berbobot. Ia tidak datang tiap hari ke kantor, hanya sehari saja dalam sebulan untuk mengambil honornya. Tulisannya sendiri dikirim via burung hantu.

Tadinya aku heran, kenapa honornya tidak ditransfer via Gringotts saja? Ya, tadinya Romi juga berpikiran begitu. Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik ia datang sendiri ke kantor majalah dan mengambilnya.

Aku jadi agak ge-er. Mungkin dia mau datang ke kantor untuk bertemu denganku? Soalnya dia pasti ngobrol denganku sampai larut malam. Mulanya dia simpati pada keadaan penglihatanku. Tetapi lama kelamaan kami berdua melupakan hal itu, karena banyak hal yang bisa kami bicarakan tanpa harus bersinggungan dengan membicarakan penglihatan.

Semakin lama aku semakin sayang padanya. Dan rasanya dia juga sayang padaku. Dia memperhatikan keperluanku, mendengarkan semua masalahku. Sebaliknya aku juga mendengarkan semua masalahnya. Kami semakin lama semakin erat.

Hanya satu yang kusayangkan. Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Ya, aku sudah membayangkan, melihat wajahnya melalui Romulo. Tapi tidak. Romi selalu datang di malam bulan purnama. Bukan malam lain. Dan tidak pada siang hari. Ia berkilah, karena hanya pada malam itu dia bebas untuk pergi.

Seperti malam ini. Malam bulan purnama. Romulo sudah pergi. Aku ditinggalkan dalam kegelapan. Tetapi, tidak apa. Biasanya tak lama kemudian Romi akan datang. Dan kami akan bercakap-cakap lagi semalaman.

Dan aku sudah punya rencana untuk malam ini.

* * *

"Romi, tapi biasanya kau baru pulang di pagi hari. Mengapa sekarang kau sudah ingin pulang?" Menurut perasaanku, jam baru menunjukkan sekitar jam 3 dinihari.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan," katanya memegang tanganku, "aku akan datang lagi bulan depan, ya, Anne?"

"Kita hanya bertemu sebulan sekali, kenapa?" tanyaku.

Kurasa Romi menggeleng, karena dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mencium tanganku lalu beranjak.

Dengan pendengaranku yang terlatih, aku berpura-pura berdiri dari sofa, dan kakiku 'tidak sengaja' menginjak besi pengait kayu bakar untuk di perapian. Pengait itu panjang, kalau Romi duduk di dekatku, pasti kena. Romi mengaduh!

"Romi, kenapa? Ah, aku menginjak sesuatu, apa ini? Kaitan kayu bakar? Pasti kena kakimu, Romi? Kena tidak?" tanganku meraba-raba.

"Kena, tapi tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Aku pulang dulu, ya!"

Aku tidak membiarkannya pergi. Aku memegang tangannya dan bersikeras untuk mengobati dulu kakinya. Romi bersikeras untuk segera pulang. Aku bersikeras. Romi bersikeras.

Dan aku mulai merasa ada perubahan pada tangan Romi yang kupegang. Ada bulu-bulu halus di tangannya. Romi mulai tak berkata-kata. Hanya geraman rendah.

Aku bingung. Tapi refleks aku merapal, "_Iungo_!"

Aku langsung bisa melihat.

Kubawa Romi—atau siapapun, apapun dia—mendekat ke cermin di balik pintu.

Romulo.

Dan kakinya berdarah.

**FIN**

_Author's Note:_

_1. Hubungan Anne-Marie–Romulo di sini Ambu adaptasi sebagian dari hubungan Maud Moody–Athena dari fanfiction-nya RJ Anderson, trilogi (sebenarnya empat) Darkness & Light. Maud Moody si gadis buta keponakannya Alastor Moody, mempunyai burung hantu yang bernama Athena. Untuk bisa melihat, Maud harus terhubung dengan Athena, dan mantranya adalah 'Iungo' serta 'Abiungo' untuk mengakhiri keterhubungan. Itu yang Ambu ambil. FF-nya sendiri bagus banget lho, baca ya! Snape sih .. (ngiklan tanpa dibayar, hihi) _

_2. FF ini memang tidak secara langsung berhubungan dengan Harry Potter, hanya universe-nya saja. Kangen sama Cerita Berbingkai When The Moon Saw _

_3. Cuma iseng menulis ide yang aneh: bagaimana kalau kebalikan dari Remus Lupin, satu malam dia jadi manusia biasa, dan selebihnya jadi serigala.. Judulnya mengisyaratkan sebulan itu tiga puluh hari, meski dalam perjalanan bulan, sebulan ada yang dua puluh sembilan atau dua puluh delapan hari. Dan gerhana yang baru berlalu, mulai pukul 03.18 WIB_


End file.
